


CoD: Not Ready

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: I'm gonna split this up into two, M/M, Reader Insert, Yaoi, cause I wrote a wee bit more than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quirky soldier learns a lot about themselves and about a man who appeared out of nowhere to save his life. Maybe things aren't as obvious as they seem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It came about so quickly. A wild animal had stormed out from behind shrubbery and bushes and almost seemed to have set its eyes on one young man in particular. Every other soldier stationed in the immediate area ran for their lives after realizing its presence. Everyone except for one. The quite young soldier, who was known to have kept to himself, never expected an attack by some massive beast in such a violent manner. But none of that mattered now.  
The beast had its eyes for him. Just before it began its run towards him, it seemed to glare deeply with eyes full of contempt. 

(Y/N) froze in his place with a miniature notebook still open to the page he had left it on before sharing the gaze with this impossible beast. Even his pen remained clutched in the same position of his hand. (Y/E/C) eyes kept still, trying to buy himself time in order to plan a quick escape route. 

Once he had an idea set in his mind, the creatures wild screech called out into the air between them. A war cry, (Y/N) considered. He decided not to stick around to see what would come next, so he bolted out of the small field and sprinted into the forest. Just as he looked down, he realized his notebook was no longer in his grip and stopped to catch his breath, then turned back around in order to run towards his assailant. 

The notebook he carried with him had most of his field notes and personal entries from when he began his time in the Imperial Army about a year ago. The leather bound beauty brought him the most joy to carry around. Maybe because it was a parting gift from his parents. Maybe because he enjoyed to watch himself grow by taking the time to analyze himself through his notes. Whatever the case might have been, he would have rather risked his life before his notebook and ran a little bit faster than before in order to retrieve it.

Back into the forest opening he made an escape route out of, he could see the notebook and ran towards it. As soon as it was in his line of sight, he jumped down to grab it, once again in his hands. Relief washed over him and then fear. He looked up from where he knelt on the ground and stared into the eyes of the great beast he confronted moments before. (Y/N) slowly closed his eyes with the notebook clutched closely to his chest while he accepted his fate. 

A sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him snapped (Y/N) out of his trance. And quite literally, someone had leapt into action, taking the beast out of existence within a mere moment.  
In the moment passing, the young soldier assessed the person in front of him.  
To begin with, he confirmed this person was another soldier. A higher up perhaps but definitely recognizable. The man looked fairly young to be in the high position he held. A small but noticeable hair bun lay atop his head. He quickly turned around and the sheer expression of concern came face to face with (Y/N).

“How do you fare, are you alright?”  
The quite young soldier suddenly found himself unable to speak.  
He was very sure the utter beauty speaking before him would find out everything if he opened his own mouth.  
“Everything is okay now, the animal has been dealt with. I hope you are not worrying.”  
“Thank you.” He quietly muttered and held his notebook close. The higher up smiled.  
“My name is Takeo Masaki. I have just been brought in as a new officer.” The expression on his face seemed much more serious than the last.  
After introductions were done, there was a feeling of unrest. The young soldier was not entirely looking forward to their journey together. To start with, they were in the middle of nowhere in a place they had never been before. And finally to question, why was this man in the forest in the first place? 

Whatever the reason, they quickly figured out after an hour or so of walking through old and beaten paths that they were going to be stuck together for quite a while. Either until someone found them or until they formed a plan of their own. (Y/N) and Takeo found themselves wandering around the forest trails in silence, with little to no conversation between them occurring. 

Dusk started to fall before them and clouds began to form just as quickly. Worry and anxious feelings filled (Y/N)’s gut. They only took a few more steps before mutually deciding on a spot to set up camp on for the night. Setting up only took an hour or so, but (Y/N) didn't know exactly how to help, leaving Takeo to take care of most of everything. When the weather began to affect him, he eventually took off his shirt, revealing a strong build with a full set of abs and sweat droplets dripping from his neck down to his chest. 

The younger soldier took it upon himself to stare. And so, he stared intently without thinking of the consequences and fully aware of how disrespectful he was being. Before long, he already had an idea on what he would put into his notebook for today's journal.  
Something poetic, being that this body is obviously blessed and given by God himself. He couldn't help himself but consider all the possible ways he could write about this beautiful man.

“Are you feeling alright? Your eyes seem to be gazing about.” Takeo approached almost without any warning.  
“Ah! I mean, yes!” Bright (Y/E/C) began to wander about and avoid direct eye contact with his new superior. “Pardon me, I thought I saw something..”  
“Do you want me to go check it out?”  
“No, it was probably my imagination.” He waves off.  
“Don't mind me then, I worry much more than I should, for my own good as well.” He sits down under a hand made roofing, probably made with something from (Y/N)’s bag.  
His heart came out of his chest right then.  
Where the hell did he put his notebook this time?  
He quickly stood up and pat himself down, starting with his coat and his pants. He breathed a quick sigh of relief, pulling out his notebook from his inner coat pocket. 

Takeo watched him lose his mind, as him trying to locate the notebook was quite the amusing sight to him.  
“So, you are the one who carries the notebook around? I have heard about you from many of your other comrades.” (Y/N) nods his head and Takeo gestures for him to take the seat next to him. “What do you write?”  
“Well, if I told you that, you might tell the rest of them.” He clutched his notebook closely. “I would prefer to know a little more about you before revealing something so personal.”  
“Personal? A diary of your time in the service then?”  
His face turned into a small pout and turned a dark shade of red. A small part of him felt like there was a fight he happened to not be winning. Too many people made fun of his notebook with his writing habits and he decided to stand up for what he loved. Literally and figuratively.  
“I don't know what you think of me, but let me tell you right now how little I care of their opinions, as well as yours.” He walked a few feet and sat on the ground across from his confused superior, determined to keep to himself from here on out.


	2. Part Two

They spent another hour in silence before Takeo decided to do something about it. Rain was ready to fall and he didn't want either of them getting wet during the night.  
“I did not mean to make you feel that way.”   
No reply.  
“I hope one day you trust me enough to talk to me about your art.”   
That was a head turner.   
“How did you know?”   
“Come back over and I will tell you.” Takeo gestured once more to the young soldiers previous spot. With a huff, he picked up his notebook and sat back next to his superior, still as equally embarrassed as before.   
“You risked your life earlier for this small book. So I have concluded the following possibilities about why. Someone important gave it to you and the content had to be more than just entries. If I'm wrong, you can tell me.” 

The small soldier groaned. His talkative nature surprised him, but it also made it harder for him to avoid these conversational confrontations.  
“Why are you so intent on knowing everything?”  
“You happened to pick up my intrigue.”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“I find you interesting. You go about your duty much different than the average.”   
“What does that matter, that is my question!” So much for staying quiet.  
“I would like to know you better (Y/N),” Takeo moved a little closer to his smaller comrade. “And I want to know why you took it upon yourself to look so intently at me.”

That was quite the question.  
“I didn't stare at all, what are you talking about?” (Y/N) knew from past experience that denial was the way to go. He turned his head to the other direction and focused on the greenery in their surroundings. Takeo laid his fingertips beneath his chin and turned his face around to look back to him. “You may think you can pull off lying to your other superiors, but I am unlike them and will know when you hold the truth from me.” 

It didn’t occur to (Y/N) how close they were before he accidentally bumped his forehead on his face. They were caught in a moment of staring at one another. And never before did (Y/N) ever see such a sweet color in another human beings eyes. A lusty sense of want came from his stare and (Y/N) felt a tug on his hand. The face that couldn't look away and towered over him came closer. Heart beats between the two ran wild where they could hear them coming from each other's chests.  
“What are you doing?” (Y/N) quietly asked. 

Takeo moved in closer, but just before their lips could touch, (Y/N) placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Takeo, please,” he made a quiet plea with the man before him. “Please take a moment to think about what you are trying to do.” He smiled softly and felt the force on his hand shift off and onto the hand atop his chest. Takeo lost his thought process completely. But he couldn't help himself. Finally, he pulled back.  
“I crave things that are looked down upon.”   
“Takeo…” (Y/N) ran his hand up and down his chest. “It's not wrong to want something, even if it's this kind of affection.”   
Takeo's eyes perked up. “Do you truly believe that?”   
“Well, of course I do. It's not wrong to feel things.”   
“Even if one feels things that may drive away others?”   
“If it makes you feel good and brings you happiness, then it is fine.” His words spoke to him unlike anything or anyone who had ever spoke to him. His feelings may have been on a whim, but he began to understand the power of his words. This only made his feelings towards the young soldier stronger. 

Perhaps he was good with his words because of that notebook he carried with him all the time. Whatever might have been the case, the typically sheltered man placed his notebook down and smiled up at his superior.   
“Are you feeling better?”   
“Much more now,” The two of them sat in close proximity for a while after. “If I might be so forward, can I show my appreciation for your kind words?”   
“Ah, if you feel you need to, then of course.” (Y/N)’s cheeks darkened much more than before, for he knew what would come. And just as he called, Takeo leaned over and placed a loving kiss on (Y/N)’s lips. It was long awaited, even as short of a time they spent together. From the short and sweet feeling it started out as, it began to blossom into something more. 

(Y/N) felt a hand holding the back of his head, pushing him deeper into his superiors lips. The want was real and he couldn't help but be swept up in the moment in his response. For the first time in a long while, no one criticized his artistic habit or scold his quiet tendencies. In a strange twist, it was apparent someone had fallen for him solely because of who he was. The moment he realized that, he felt himself begin to move his lips much stronger against Takeo's. 

The beauty going on between them continued, growing more intense by the second. Lips met with tongues and a subtle but noticeable sound, much like a moan, came out of (Y/N) from their moment together.   
In their sweetest moments, a sudden clap of thunder roared above them. The noise made (Y/N) pull back and jump. Then quickly realizing he had once again misplaced his precious notebook. He quickly scanned the area around them and his heart skipped a beat when he couldn't find it. 

Fear ran through his veins once more and he jumped up and ran through the beginning droplets of the storm, over to where he sat before. On the ground in front of him, he breathed out in relief and picked up his notebook, placing it into his coat pocket and buttoning the area up for extra protection. 

Takeo grabbed his hand and quickly led him out of the storm that began to pick up, into a the small area that covered them from the incoming rain.   
“I'm scared I won't find it one day. That I'll be the reason I lose all my art.”  
“Be more careful then,” Takeo's voice turned serious and strict. “And do not run off from me like that again.” (Y/N) laughed and Takeo furrowed his brow. “Why is that funny?”  
“Did you really think I would run away because of how you felt?”  
“I would run away from someone like myself, so I don't see why you would stay.” He sighed.  
“You are very sweet and wonderful to be around. If anything, I would want to be closer to you before farther away.”   
“That is not true..”   
“Yes it is,” He took hold of his hands and placed a small kiss on Takeo's cheek. “I have no reason to lie to you.”

They sat quietly next to one another, watching the rainfall and the sun set behind the endless sea of trees. There were strange feelings between them that only they could understand. 

“Now enlighten me,” (Y/N) giggled before he could continue. “Why did you show such affection to me?”  
“Did you not enjoy it?”  
“N-No, it was wonderful..but..”  
“But what?”   
“Will I ever get to feel your affection?”  
Takeo's eyes widened. Never did it occur to him that he could effect (Y/N) in such a way. Hearing that made him feel something much stranger than before. A smile grew on his face along with a brush of red on his cheeks. He grasped (Y/N)’s face and pulled it towards him.  
“I would be honored to show you love again.” 

(Y/N) leaned his face more into his strong, loving hands. “Am I strange for asking such a question to one of my higher ranking officers?” With a kiss to the cheek and then his lips, Takeo could not bring himself to separate this time. Kissing turned much more intense and (Y/N) pressed against his superior with a slight force. He played with his hair and tangled about while Takeo's lips ran up and down his neck.   
Suddenly, the piece that held his hair back snapped and let his hair down. Takeo froze once he realized, before finally looking up.  
“I don't know what to say…” (Y/N) watched, stunned at the length and flow of his true form.   
“It's so beautiful, I'm at a loss for words.” Takeo sighed and embraced him with such a closeness that could only be described between lovers. 

Takeo muttered something before pressing his lips into (Y/N)’s. Their kissing became intense, with a longing that turned into touching. And touching became a longing in itself, to where Takeo ran his hand under his shirt and rubbed wherever he could around his chest. (Y/N) bit his lip, trying to resist letting any sounds leave his mouth while he was being touched so softly. But with a short squeeze of his pecs, he felt more than his vocals raising with his body.   
“Wait.” (Y/N) tried to catch his breath. “This is going too fast.” Takeo immediately ceased his movements.   
“Takeo, it feels so good being close to you like this.” He knew there was no lie in that statement with what they were going to do. Besides the expressions on their faces and the redness in their cheeks, they knew what would have eventually came. “But I would rather take time and know more about you than give in to a few lust-filled urges in my body.”   
“I will not do something unless you are ready to, I want you to understand that.”   
“Thank you.” He whispered before being taken in for an embrace. 

Truthfully speaking, the last thing (Y/N) wanted to listen to was his consciousness. But before anything could happen between them, many things needed to be done. Takeo, however, while he watched his comrade either from afar or up close, knew he was ready for whatever would come their way.


End file.
